brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO WWIII: The Video Game
LEGO WWIII: The Video Game is a LEGO video game based on the film WWIII and Custom:WWIII sets. Additions *Shooter elements, as characters can obtain weapons from fallen enemies. There is also ammo types for different guns, such as bullets in brass, iron, etc. *Custom Characters can now have non-printed pieces be changed into any non-legacy LEGO color. *DLC of other properties can be purchased, and DLC from other LEGO video games is compatible with LEGO WWIII. Characters Vehicles Weapons Levels WWIII Levels Plan Robbery *Playable Characters: Lady Katherine, Captain Hagan, C, R, Resistance Hero *Enemies: Shock Soldiers, Metrocops, Overwatch Pilots, Swimsuit Soldiers, Douglas Artur *Allies: Rebels *Vehicles: Claw, Ice Cream Van, Beach Buggy *Setting: Resistance Icebreaker, Cargo Plane *Description: Katherine, assisted by Captain Hagan, run through Resistance Cargo transports to rob the Orbitron plans for R. Through the Tunisian Desert *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (Tunisia), Benjamin Shish, R, C *Enemies: Libyans, Sandy Soldiers *Other Characters: Gypsies, Seamstresses, Rats, Wingers, Beasts, Steel Behemoths, Seekers, Skeleton Vehicles and Creatures: Cows, Dinosaurs, Car, Bomber Plane (not playable) Setting: Tunisia (gorge and Shop Tank ) Summary: Bill Gunther discovers sack boys C and R as they are offered to him by the Fortune Tellers. Bill buys both sack dolls and takes them back to his house. Overnight, C and R run away. In the morning, Monk Master Benjamin helps Bill get his scarecrows back. Land Harbor *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (Tunisa), Benjamin Shish, C, R, Anthony Took, Chuks *Enemies: Sandy Soldiers, Overwatch Turrets *Boss: Overwatch Ninja (4 hearts) *Other Characters: Drunks, Palm Readers, Wingers, Beasts, Steel Behemoths, Seekers, Rats *Vehicles and Creatures: Cars, Dinosaurs, Sentry Gun *Setting: Land Harbor (Bar and Port) *Summary: After Bill Gunther receives a present from Benjamin Shish, the two take the pair of robots to a neighborhood called Land Harbor, where they meet smuggler Anthony Took and his companion, Chuks. Saving Wilhelm *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (Shock Soldier), Anthony Took (Shock Soldier), Chuks *Enemies: Shock Soldiers, Metrocops, Orbitron Soldiers, Swimsuit Soldiers, Overwatch Pilots, Biplane Pilots *Other Characters: P, Skeletons *Vehicles: Claw, Bartizan *Setting: Orbitron (halls, conference rooms, control rooms, and jail cells) *Summary: The group boards a shuttle, escaping Earth's nuking and head off into space. They then realize the blast was caused by the Orbitron, an enormous space blaster, and go there to rescue the wrecked world's Lady Katherine Wilhelm. Orbitron Escape *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (Tunisia), Anthony Took, Lady Katherine, Chuks, C, R *Enemies: Shock Soldiers, Metrocops, Orbitron Soldiers, Biplane Pilots, Douglas Artur *Allies: Benjamin Shish *Other Characters: P *Vehicles: Utility Locomotive *Setting: Orbitron (dump, halls, and hangar) *Summary: After rescuing Katherine, the group flees, leaving Benjamin Shish to deal with Artur once again. Orbitron Bombing *Playable Characters: Torpedo Biplane, Resistance Bomber *Enemies: Morum Planes, Artur's Biplane, Artillery *Allies: Torpedo Biplanes, Resistance Bomber *Setting: Orbitron (exterior) *Summary: Bill, accompanied by the Resistance, return to the Orbitron to explode it. WWIII 2 Levels Hardangerjokulen Conflict *Playable Characters: Snow Cat *Enemies: Morum Alien Probe, Morum Mechs, Iron Beasts, Turretcycles *Allies: Snow Groomers *Setting: Hardangerjokulen (gorge) *Summary: The Morum Soldiers find out where the Resistance fortress is, and launch an attack. Escape from Forty Fort *Playable Characters: Anthony Took (Hardangerjokulen), Lady Katherine (Hardangerjokulen), C *Enemies: Wintery Soldiers *Other Characters: Skeletons *Vehicles: Bartizan, Horse *Setting: Forty Stronghold (control room, halls and hangar) *Summary: Anthony, Katherine, Chuks, C and R flee Hardangerjokulen from the Morum attack. Caravan Trip *Playable Characters: RV, Rebel Tank *Enemies: Morum Tanks, Morum Multiple Rocket Launchers, Morum Half Tracks, Morum Dreadnaughts *Setting: Quarry (diamond mine) *Summary: Anthony Took gets his camper trapped in a mine. Florida *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (Ace) R, Bill Gunther (Swampy), Sober *Enemies: Vampire Bats, Serpents *Boss: Douglas Artur (Hologram) - 8 Hearts *Vehicles: Tractor, Sober (before he is playable) *Setting: Florida (fen and den) *Summary: Bill travels to Florida where Sober, the most awesome Monk Master, lives. There, Sober teaches Bill the ways of Psychokinesis. Trapped *Playable Characters: Bill Gunther (City 84), R *Enemies: Shock Soldiers *Boss: Douglas Artur (33 Hearts) *Vehicles: Artillery, Claw *Setting: City 44: (harbor, halls and freezing chamber) *Summary: Ready to take on the Morum Master, Bill travels to City 84 and performs a stunt during his visit. City 84 *Playable Characters: Landon Spisowski, Lady Katherine (City 84), Chuks, R, C *Enemies: Shock Soldiers, Metropolice, Beach Soldiers *Boss: Robert Uccine (5 hearts) *Vehicles: Magnet, Dune Buggy *Setting: City 84 (halls, control room and harbor) *Summary: Anthony, Katherine, Chuks and the Sackboys drive to City 84 after Bill. (It is the other way around in the film) They meet Landon Spisowski, Anthony's closest ally in the universe, and his army. A violent surprise waits for Took. DLC Feel free to add your own DLC ideas. Mobile Edition For the Mobile version, the game was altered for portability reasons, such as having low quality graphics. The Mobile version has 50 characters, though they do not match the ones from the console game. In addition to cooperative multiplayer, the Mobile version allows eight people to fight via online, where they can choose to battle over Anthony Took (Frozen) in Kiaan's Citadel or fight in a Tunisian ballpark. Character swapping is performed by touching icons. Though praised for its game play, the Mobile version was criticized for its bugs and graphical glitches. Several internet sites accused it of being rushed to shelves with the other versions of the game and the WWIII 3 DVD. One website was contacted by anon employees of the developer which claimed that the United States, European, and Japanese versions of the app were different from each other regarding the bugs, and that an update would come soon. The most notable glitch is in WWIII 3, where several have found the Pisanosaurus entirely unbeatable. This has not been verified by either the TT Games or 1001 Spears. Kiaan's Baby, the Tunisian musicians and the bartender (who can float like R for no reason) are available only in this version. All of the levels are changed. Bog of Sober level is missing and the Land Harbor and Through the Tunisian Desert are formed as one level, while other levels are renamed back to their console counterparts, such as "Into the Orbitron" and "Psychokinetic Destiny". Category:Custom Video Games